Sur les lèvres de Baudelaire
by Biggyne
Summary: L'histoire se déroule dans notre monde. Tandis que deux jeunes personnes entreprennent un voyage à travers le monde, une découverte scientifique va bouleverser toute l'humanité. Sans le savoir, ils joueront un rôle majeur dans cette lutte contre le mal. Même si ça doit les mener à leur perte.
1. Prologue

Bonjour, ou bonsoir !  
Voici ma toute première fiction ici, intitulée Les lèvres de Baudelaire. J'aimerais vous expliquer quelque chose d'important pour la compréhension de cette expression créée par moi "les lèvres de Baudelaire". En fait, j'ai tenté un parallélisme avec "les bras de morphée" en rendant cette expression plus sensuelle, et à connotation clairement sexuelle ; en effet, Baudelaire représente pour moi la sensualité incarnée. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aurez compris.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Sur tes lèvres entrouvertes coule le doux nectar de l'amour tandis que mes doigts lassés d'attendre effleurent la pulpe de ta chair, rose de plaisir._  
_Jeunesse impatiente, jeunesse trépidante se confondent dans la passion sensuelle qui doucement, doucement mon amie, étreint la liberté des sens. Sens-tu l'euphorie de nos baisers, la chaleur de nos embrassades, l'union de notre amour ? Je ne vis que par ton souffle haletant, qui rythme nos ébats._  
_Alangui est l'amant qui attend tes faveurs, désespérément. Je te regarde tu es à moi. Tu tombes entre mes griffes, lentement, lentement mon amie, tu me rends fou._

Goûtant la douceur de ses lèvres, il se penche lentement pour appuyer sa bouche contre celle de l'être adoré. La sensualité à fleur de peau les entoure de son aura langoureux, comme une goutte de lait ; il caresse sa joue, tendrement, faisant fi des bruits alentours. Ils sont seuls au monde, glissant sur les lèvres de Baudelaire.

Naruto regrettait leurs actes manqués, leurs folies évitées, leurs divagations perdues, leur psychose commune, leur extravagance qui leur mangeait le cerveau, le grignotait avec gourmandise, les rendant plus agités que jamais. Leur souffrance unie. Ici, seuls les oiseaux pouvaient lui rendre son chant de démence. Il était fatigué de cette attente, et de ce printemps qui n'en finissait pas. Son allergie au pollen l'empêchait de voir la lumière du jour, et de respirer même parfois si bien que ses journées de méditations ne satisfaisaient pas son appétit naturel de vie.  
Des jours entiers se succédaient. Elle arriva.  
Il dormait entre les fleurs, se reposant dans les bras de Morphée. Les senteurs étourdissantes tourbillonnaient, venant chatouiller son odorat, pour l'endormir sournoisement. Les herbes qui s'affaissèrent sur son côté gauche indiquèrent l'allongement pesant d'une présence dérangeante. Des doigts masculins glissèrent le long de son torse pour se loger au creux de son cou, rejoint bientôt par une langue sensuelle, qui fit son chemin contre sa mâchoire. Naruto crut étouffer de désir.  
Il ouvrit les yeux.  
Le vent lui renvoya cette image de lui-même, tremblant de solitude jusqu'à rêver de possession. Il tourna la tête, et effleura du bout des doigts les cheveux blonds éparpillés dans la verdure, qui se mêlaient avec délicatesse dans la palette de couleur printanière. Elle ressemblait à une gisante de marbre, sommeillant à l'ombre paisible du grand chêne. Il resserra son étreinte autour du fil doré. Il avait peur qu'elle lui échappe.  
Leur romance voluptueuse les faisait basculer dans une haine l'un envers l'autre. Cette interdiction de se toucher les rendait fou. Ils se regardaient pendant des heures, se scrutaient, s'observaient avec méfiance pour déceler la moindre faiblesse, et attaquer, toutes dents dehors à l'image du plus grand prédateur naturel. Ils aimeraient se dévorer. La morale ne les retenait pas, elle ne faisait que les retarder. Ils attendaient le moment idéal pour bondir, et s'envoler. Peut-être.

Reviens.

C'était plus une supplication qu'une demande véritable. Elle se retourna, le détailla avec minutie puis s'approcha de lui sur la pointe des pieds, comme une lionne. Ses doigts flattèrent son torse, et son nez trouva un nid confortable dans le creux de ses reins. Ils restaient comme cela durant des heures entières, des jours même, si leur condition faible d'humains ne reprenait pas le dessus. Ils ne bougeaient pas, attendaient l'état de grâce qui pourrait les délivrer de ce mal pour leur montrer la voie banale d'une vie paisible, dont leurs parents avaient tant parlé les yeux remplis d'étoiles. Un fantasme moderne à atteindre, loin de toutes les supercheries que pouvait engendrer la passion, cette créature des délices. Ils rêvaient secrètement d'évasion, et se chuchotaient quelque fois des idées folles de voyage ils s'imaginaient trottinant sur des routes désertes, le soleil tapant sur leurs nuques blanches encore, explorant des savanes remplies de fleur de paradis, se perdant dans d'immenses villes côtières en respirant la brise marine. Ils souriaient des heures et n'affrontaient plus la réalité. Elle n'avait rien à leur offrir.

Ino avait acheté un sac de toile, en prévision. Elle gardait toujours propre de la lingerie et quelques tenues, s'ils devaient s'enfuir le plus vite possible. Longtemps elle regardait à la fenêtre pour scruter les ombres, et tenter de découvrir la silhouette de son sauveur. Cette nuit-là, elle était close et quand Naruto était arrivé, seul l'écho lui répondit. Son manque de confiance avait failli les perdre, mais le coup d'œil qu'elle jeta finalement en direction de l'obscurité la combla d'espoir.

Elle l'avait rejoint tellement vite qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait lévité, l'espace d'un instant divin.

Ils s'étaient envolés dans la fière pénombre, devenue leur plus précieuse alliée.


	2. Plumes

PARTIE 1: OXFORD

1  
PLUMES

Habitant dans le nord de Nottingham, ils dévalèrent les rues étroites et nauséabondes de ce quartier de "White Trash"(1), ne se souciant pas de la seule lumière encore présente: la lune.  
Ino s'arrêta un instant pour contempler ce qui constituait son enfance. Elle n'en voulait à personne pour cette misère, ni pour les années de quarantaine que ces habitants avaient subi. Tels des intouchables en Inde, ils vivaient en marge d'une société qui refusait de reconnaître que des blancs pouvaient être traités encore plus mal que les noirs. Triste vérité qu'eux acceptaient, faute de mieux. Son père, caissier dans une grande firme de supermarché, crachait parfois sur le sol de carrelage brisé prenant Dieu à témoin de son infortune, lui qui était pourtant si croyant. Il s'empoignait alors violemment les cheveux et fixait ses maigres genoux sales.  
Elle agrippa plus fort la main de Naruto, appréciant les caresses de l'astre lunaire sur sa peau crasseuse. Plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait maladroitement serré son père dans les bras, mue par un sentiment soudain d'amour inconditionnel. Ils ne se reverraient pas.

Naruto l'entraîna doucement dans la gueule béante du centre ville pour qu'ils se perdent d'émerveillement devant tant de lumières, de rires et de vie. Ils dormiraient dehors cette nuit.  
Il la sentait trembler contre lui. Peut-être pleurait-elle dans son sommeil, silencieusement. Depuis 1 heure 24 qu'ils étaient installés sous ce porche humide, c'est à peine si les étoiles avaient fait attention à eux, hautes dans le ciel à cette heure tardive. Il les insultait dans sa tête, les trouvant quelque peu hautaines de ne pas les éclairer davantage, eux qui avaient tant besoin de chaleur. À une ou deux rues de là, le jeune homme entendait les cris et les rires de la communauté homosexuelle de Nottingham, très présente. Si présente que certaines mauvaises langues ne pouvaient s'empêcher de renommer la ville: New San Francisco. Il pensa un peu à ce qu'il laissait derrière lui, à ce vieux Jiraya et son épicerie miteuse ainsi qu'à sa petite amie, Hinata. Il les abandonnait sans regret cependant. Celle qui rêvait entre ses bras valait tous les sacrifices du monde.

Le pâle soleil anglais les réveilla petit à petit. Ils s'ébrouèrent, ressemblant momentanément à des chats de gouttière puis partirent en quête du bus qui les emmènerait à Oxford. Sur le chemin, un marché vint leur donner l'occasion de voler à manger: tandis qu'Ino sifflait quand la voie était libre, la main de Naruto jaillissait prenant ici et là une pomme, une part de tourte à la viande, deux tomates. Ils s'assirent au pied d'une église, sur de grandes marches en marbre.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite les yeux curieux d'un jeune homme qui attendait sa compagne sur le porche du lieu saint. À côté de lui, un énorme chien au regard étrangement humain s'impatientait.

«- J'exige de voir Danzô immédiatement!»  
La jeune femme hurlait, ce qui avait pour effet de faire voleter ses cheveux rouges coupés courts. En dessous de sa mine sévère, on pouvait deviner une réelle peur. Elle tapa du poing, mais le gardien de la résidence ne bougea pas.  
«- Hélas, son éminence ne reçoit pas les gens comme vous. J'ai ordre par le capitaine de la garde lui-même de ne laisser entrer personne.  
-Vous allez le regretter. Je vous le garantis »  
L'homme haussa les épaules. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, la jeune femme compris à quel point il était idiot et préféra ne pas insister. Tayuya allait repartir quand une voix froide l'interpella.  
«- Mlle Bakhir ?  
-Capitaine! »  
Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement.  
«-Que faites-vous ici? Notre Grandeur le Gardien de la Racine ne reçoit pas aujourd'hui.»  
Elle fit la moue.  
«- Il est urgent que je lui parle, Saï. Nous pensons avoir fait une découverte exceptionnelle, aujourd'hui et je suis persuadée que son éminence sera ravie de l'apprendre.  
-Son éminence ne sera ravie de rien du tout. Elle vous fera savoir quand elle aura besoin de vos services.»  
Il lui fit un geste du poignet, exigeant qu'elle se retire immédiatement. Tayuya se contenta de grincer des dents, avant de filer jusqu'à sa voiture pour retourner au labo.

La circulation décidant de ne pas de fluidifier, la scientifique se laissa aller à la rêverie. Rien ne lui promettait une carrière aussi brillante que celle qu'elle était entrain de commencer, et travailler pour La Racine avait l'avantage d'être protégé en toutes circonstances. Surtout si comme elle, vous effectuiez de dangereuses recherches sur l'origine de monde. Lorsqu'elle était sortie de ses brillantes études à Harvard, elle savait son chemin tout tracé: son père Orochimaru était un membre important de La Racine, et il lui avait assuré une place confortable au sein d'une équipe de recherche sur les textes anciens où elle s'était rapidement ennuyée. Il n'y avait là que des fanatiques qui adulaient chaque ligne de la Nouvelle Bible, dont les significations restaient cependant obscures. Pour avoir une chance de percer au sein des nombreuses Chambres de Recherche de La Racine, elle se mit sérieusement aux études. Jusqu'à trouver l'existence d'une chose qui la gênait. Sur le coup, il lui avait semblé qu'elle était d'importance vitale. Et en ce moment même, elle priait que ce ne soit pas du tout le cas.

Sasuke Uchiwa et sa femme, Temari formaient sans nul doute le couple le plus vénéneux de ce siècle. Alors que tout leur être évoquait des anges, la noirceur de leur âme pouvait rivaliser sans problème avec le pire des démons. Si des animaux devaient les représenter, de gros rats noirs aux yeux rouges seraient tout à fait appropriés. Ce soir-là, une réception au cœur des appartements royaux était organisée: évidemment, ils étaient invité puisque leur influence s'étendait jusqu'à l'arctique. Ils espéraient que le Roi de l'Angleterre accorderait l'état de grâce à Sasuke pour qu'il devienne enfin Sir Uchiwa, et qu'il accéda alors aux cercles privés. Une fois là-bas, il deviendrait un atout supplémentaire à La Racine. Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, il était plus excité qu'un enfant qui attend une sucette.  
Il dévoila ses crocs très brillant, et enlaça son épouse, déposant un léger baiser dans son cou. Ils contrôleraient bientôt des forces supérieures, il le sentait. Devant le portail de leur immense villa tape-à-l'œil, ornée de pierres immaculées, de grandes fenêtres et de jardins à perte de vue avec des fleurs exotiques et des grands arbres touffus, un chauffeur attendait, une cigarette se consumant entre ses doigts.

Sakura Haruno observait tout cela, cachée derrière un bosquet tout fané de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle patientait depuis plus de 2 heures qu'ils se décident à partir, tout comme le conducteur de la limousine, à quelques mètres d'elle. Lorsqu'ils sortirent du manoir, elle les mitrailla de photos jusqu'à qu'ils rentrent dans la voiture. Elle se tassa le plus possible derrière son minable petit arbre, en râlant. Quand ils furent assez loin, elle se faufila comme une ombre, escalada cette fichue clôture, rampa dans le jardin pour arriver, hors d'haleine devant une fenêtre laissée négligemment ouverte. La jeune femme inspira lentement, tentant de retrouver son calme. Tel un chat, elle se fondit dans l'obscurité de la pièce et attendit un moment que sa vue s'habitue. Autour d'elle, des canapés luxueux datant du 18ème, une petite table basse en acajou et les murs tapissés de bibliothèques lui indiquaient qu'elle se trouvait dans un salon, sûrement le quatrième ou le cinquième du manoir. Elle décida de sortir, et poussa lentement la porte grinçante et se glissa dans le couloir, jusqu'au fond de la maison, là où le bureau était supposé être. Cette porte-là refusait de s'ouvrir. Sakura poussa encore un peu, et le verrou finit par céder sous son poids. Ici commençait vraiment sa mission.

À cet instant, les deux adolescents ressemblaient davantage à des enfants. Ils étaient collants de crasse, humides de sueur et purs de totale innocence. Agrippés l'un à l'autre, presque avec sensualité, ils se démarquaient du groupe. Avec cette lumière qui les inondaient doucement, et toute cette poussière, on aurait pu croire l'espace d'un instant qu'ils avaient de grandes ailes scintillantes, constituées de poudre d'or. Pour chaque personne qui les contemplait, il n'y avait pas de doute: c'était des anges.


	3. Pelage

Bonjour ou Bonsoir !

Je poste donc un nouveau chapitre en essayant de dénouer un peu l'intrigue afin d'être plus claire. Celui-ci est vraiment beaucoup plus long (c'est bien ou c'est mal?). Il y aura donc quelques explications logiques, même si le rythme de ce chapitre est leeeeeeent. Je sais que c'est dur quelque fois, mais je suis convaincue que mon intrigue tient vraiment la route, alors un peu de courage s'il vous plaaaait ! :-)

Merci aux deux personnes qui m'ont posté leur avis :

- Sigognac : Je te remercie vraiment de ton commentaire qui m'a aidé à faire des choses moins compliqués, j'ai donc changé pas mal de tournures de phrases, et il faudrait ré-écrire tout le prologue, mais cela me fait trop de peine... En fait, dans ce prologue, j'ai surtout tenté de décrire un état d'esprit qui me semblait absolument indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire : disons que mes personnages sont complexes, pétris de contradictions qui vont les amener à un moment à faire des choix qui ne leur plairont pas forcément. Je voulais vraiment leur donner un fond. Voilà, j'ai donc tenté d'aérer et de raccourcir mes phrases à rallonge, j'ai aussi structuré davantage pour empêcher les confusions.  
Au niveau des couples, Naruto et Ino n'en sont pas vraiment un, au contraire de Sasuke et Temari. Ce n'est vraiment pas dans l'esprit du manga, mais ça va à peu près se remettre en place dans les chapitres suivants.  
Merci encore !

- Tayame Hatake : Merci énormément pour ce commentaire absolument motivant. Cela fait plaisir de penser que son travail est apprécié.

* * *

Tayuya finissait de siroter son café, témoin d'une énième nuit blanche. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle avait dormi quelques minutes debout, appuyée sur l'imprimante seule la perspective d'une nouvelle découverte l'empêchait de s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol pour satisfaire son besoin naturel de sommeil.  
À ses côtés était arrivé ce matin ,comme une fleur, Hidan. C'était son collègue depuis maintenant plus d'un an, et la jeune femme avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter son fanatisme et ses tergiversions indignes d'un scientifique. Elle l'avait fixé froidement lorsqu'il lui avait dit bonjour, mais l'homme d'une trentaine d'années était tellement ailleurs qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. S'en suivait généralement de longues heures où quelques râles et gémissements de sa part venaient rompre le silence. Sauf que cette nuit, Tayuya avait fait la plus grande trouvaille du siècle. Elle trépignait d'impatience.

- Hidan, finit-elle par lâcher, je suis restée ici cette nuit, et je pense avoir trouvé quelque chose.

Il se retourna vers elle, et elle put constater le voile laiteux qui entourait ses pupilles. Il ressemblait à un espèce de drogué qui était entrain de recevoir sa dose quotidienne.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vois-tu, les textes anciens parlent souvent d'un phénomène au cœur de l'être humain inexistant au paradis et découvert par Ève, expliqua-t-elle en attrapant une des nombreuses bibles éparpillées sur sa table de travail, donc voici l'extrait : « Le serpent était le plus rusé de tous les animaux des champs, que l'Éternel Dieu avait faits. Il dit à la femme: Dieu a-t-il réellement dit: Vous ne mangerez pas de tous les arbres du jardin ? La femme répondit au serpent: Nous mangeons du fruit des arbres du jardin. Mais quant au fruit de l'arbre qui est au milieu du jardin, Dieu a dit: Vous n'en mangerez point et vous n'y toucherez point, de peur que vous ne mouriez. Alors le serpent dit à la femme: Vous ne mourrez point; mais Dieu sait que, le jour où vous en mangerez, vos yeux s'ouvriront, et vous serez capable d'utiliser votre âme pour différencier le bien et le mal jusqu'à être plus fort que lui. Al... »

- Je ne connais la bible, merci, coupa-t-il tremblant de tous ses membres d'écouter les paroles de Dieu.

- Excuse-moi. Et bien là, quand le serpent dit « vous serez capable d'utiliser votre âme » ça ne colle plus. Depuis des années, les chercheurs ont décrété que c'était la deuxième partie du corps humain : il y a l'enveloppe charnelle, et l'âme. Mais ça ne colle pas. Pourquoi Dieu voudrait-il que nous n'ayons pas d'âme ? C'est illogique !

- Les recherches faîtes par les évêques ont été brûlées par La Racine après la chute de l'église en 1756. Elles ont été jugé hérétique. La Racine nous a appris que l'âme était le péché, parce qu'elle nous permet de prendre des décisions contre Dieu. Ce que tu avances n'a pas de sens, Tayuya.

- Je pense que l'âme dont la genèse parle n'est pas l'âme que La Racine essaye de mystifier. Hidan, il est possible que l'humain ne soit pas composé de deux parties, mais de trois !

Celui-ci leva lentement les yeux vers elle. Son regard était un mélange de peur, de fureur et d'inquiétude.

- Depuis quand penses-tu à cela ?

- En travaillant, hier midi, j'ai lu et relu, mais cela sonnait faux à mon oreille. Je... J'ai fait quelques expériences.

- Tu te fous de moi ? T'avais des autorisations au moins ?

Ils se disputaient sans élever la voix, de peur d'alerter les soldats de l'Autorité faisant leurs rondes autour des Chambres de Recherches. Tayuya tentait de soutenir ses thèses, et d'ouvrir les yeux de ce fanatique lui mourrait d'envie de la secouer pour lui faire oublier ses idées totalement hérétiques. Une passion différente mais bien existante les animait.  
Un homme de 25 ans tout juste toqua à la porte, un sourire étiré sur son visage. Ils se séparèrent immédiatement, oubliant leur énervement pour laisser la place à la surprise.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, la porte était ouv...

- Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! S'écria le scientifique, l'air totalement paniqué.

- Ne vous effrayez pas, j'ai toutes les autorisations nécessaires. Je suis venu vous parler, et c'est assez urgent.

- Café ? demanda Tayuya sans se préoccuper des éclairs que lui lançaient son collègue.

- Volontiers, merci. Vous devez me connaître, n'est-ce pas ? Sasuke Uchiwa. Enfin, maintenant, Sir Uchiwa. J'ai entendu dire que vos fonds ne seront pas renouvelés, vos recherches étant considérées comme dangereuses, énuméra-t-il en fixant la jeune femme, cependant elles n'en sont pas moins intéressantes. C'est pour cela que vous avez besoin de moi. Je suis prêt à financer moi-même vos avancées.

Tayuya avait l'impression que cet homme lui sortait la tête de sous l'eau, après une très longue apnée. À son grand étonnement, Hidan grogna.

- Et que devons-nous faire en échange ?

- Je vois que vous avez compris. C'est très simple : je veux être au courant de tout personnellement, et surtout j'ai besoin que vous orientiez un peu vos explorations. Au lieu de rechercher, vous pourriez créer... Et servir dévouement La Racine en donnant à son armée des forces plus... Puissantes.

Ce fut au tour de Tayuya de grincer des dents.

- Ce n'est pas en ça que consiste mon travail, cracha-t-elle

- Sir Uchiwa, cela veut dire que nous aiderions la racine ?

- Qui vous en sera extrêmement reconnaissante, compléta celui-ci.

Le scientifique se tourna vers sa camarade, les yeux brillants et le sourire aux lèvres. C'était la chance de sa vie, et il serait enfin reconnu dans un milieu qu'il adulait totalement. La jeune femme, elle, s'étouffait d'indignation : comment pouvait-on lui demander de telles choses ? Elle n'aiderait jamais la violence.

- Sortez, s'il vous plaît, parvint-elle finalement à articuler.

- Très bien, Mademoiselle, vous connaissez mes coordonnées je suppose. Bonne journée ! Sans demander son reste, il les salua en inclinant la tête puis se leva dignement et sorti.

Hidan se tourna lentement vers elle, tout son corps tressaillait de rage, et de petits spasmes secouaient son torse.

- Bon sang mais, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées

- Non, non, ne dis rien. Tu sais ce qu'il faisait ce type ? De l'intimidation. Du chantage. Je refuse de marcher dans ça.

- Tayuya, on s'en fout ! C'est ma vie ! Ta vie !

- Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. La vérité, c'est que tu serais prêt à tuer chaque enfant de la planète pour que Danzô daigne poser le regard sur toi. Merde ! Il voulait se servir de nous pour tuer des gens ! Tu trouves ça très religieux ?

-C'est pour le bien de La Racine ! Toi-même tu...

- Pour le bien de... ? Parfait, j'abandonne. Ça pue ici.

Elle agrippa ses affaires, rafla quelques papiers au passage puis pris la poudre d'escampette, laissant son collègue à son ébahissement, bras ballant le long du corps. Sa tête était sur le point d'exploser, et elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. Elle était entrain de défier la plus grande puissance mondiale. À peine avait-elle franchie la porte que l'homme attrapa le téléphone et composa un des nombreux numéros qu'il connaissait par cœur.

- Sir Uchiwa ? C'est moi. J'ai des informations à vous communiquer.

Les deux jeunes adolescents arrivèrent au petit matin dans la banlieue d'Oxford. L'aurore leur tendait ses bras joliment roses, qu'ils s'empressèrent d'étreindre en même temps que la rosée. Ils étaient assoiffés, sales, pauvres. Ils se traînèrent dans le lotissement, contemplant avec horreur toutes ces maisons semblables séparées par des grilles ou des feuillages infranchissables. C'était un peu comme des immenses cimetières. Quelques fois, ils s'arrêtaient sur le bord du trottoir pour caresser un chat ou pour deviner la longue montée du soleil à travers les nuages. Cet endroit leur rappelait drôlement d'où il venait, et cela semblait les pousser vers le centre ville toujours plus loin de ces lugubres maisonnettes alignées comme dans un camp ils marchèrent tout droit, sans ciller. Le vent dans leur dos leur souhaitait bon courage.

Kiba Inuzuka, pour sa part, passait un moment agréable. Accoudé à la balustrade d'un luxueux restaurant, il regardait distraitement la tour Eiffel tandis que refroidissaient dans son assiette ses coquilles Saint-Jacques, ses patates douces et leur pointe de caviar. Son autre main était occupée par un verre contenant le plus savoureux des tokay, et la femme assise en face de lui était absolument ravissante. Paris lui paraissait la ville adéquate pour ce genre de frivolités. Il sourit doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait tant rire ?

- Ne vous méprenez pas Mlle Haruno, j'appréciais simplement le moment.

Il se tourna vers elle. Ses délicats petits yeux lui lançaient des éclairs, lassés d'attendre dans ce palace qu'elle trouvait de fort mauvais goût. C'était une espionne, une femme de l'ombre, et Kiba comprenait parfaitement que se retrouver ici à la vue de tous constituait une véritable épreuve pour la demoiselle.

- Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez trouvé dans ce bureau ?

- Non.

L'homme s'attendait à cette réponse.

- Que voulez-vous, très chère ?

- L'immunité totale et complète. Pas de mensonges. Être au courant s'il arrivait que je sois en danger.

- Vous avez ma parole.

Elle scruta un instant son visage pour y déceler du mensonge. Elle n'y trouva qu'une confiance en lui absolue, du pouvoir, et une certaine satisfaction pour le moins inquiétante.

- 500 000 livres, tenta-t-elle finalement.

- Je pense que vous exagérez.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Très bien. Marché conclu. Alors ?

Elle sortit de son petit sac bordé de perles une clé USB extrêmement fine qu'elle lui présenta en la glissant doucement le long de la table. Il lui montra les dents dans un sourire carnassier tandis qu'au loin, un de ses garde du corps apportait un mini ordinateur portable dernière génération, tellement brillant que le soleil aurait pu les rendre aveugle en reflétant dessus. Il inséra l'objet dans la machine et attendit les informations, patiemment.

- Et si vous m'expliquiez, plutôt ?

Son ton était enjôleur, presque séducteur. Sakura frétilla sur sa chaise de mécontentement puis battit en retraite. Il lut quelques instants, ses yeux balayant les lignes sans réellement les examiner. Il fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai besoin que vous m'en appreniez beaucoup plus sur « La Racine ». Je connais les grandes lignes, mais il semble que vous ayez déterré des secrets pour le moins compromettant. Alors partons du début, et expliquez à un pauvre frenchie les bases d'une religion qu'il méprise.

- Laissez-moi d'abord vous mettre en garde. Ce n'est pas une vulgaire secte qui a eu de la chance à un moment donné, mais une immense institution religieuse dont le QG, si je puis dire, se trouve à Genève. La Racine est en quelque sorte la continuité de l'église catholique en plus stricte. Beaucoup plus stricte. Même si son influence ne touche pas vraiment la France, ou la Belgique, le reste de l'Europe et l'Amérique du Nord ne jure plus que par ses dogmes, et elle regroupe aujourd'hui plus de 2 milliards d'adeptes, dont les trois quarts sont pratiquant. On ne rigole pas avec La Racine, Monsieur Inuzuka. Elle s'est construite comme une multinationale et évolue maintenant à l'image d'un gouvernement terrifiant : elle réunit un nombre incalculable de « Chambres » en tout genre. Chambres de la Religion, Chambres de l'Économie, Chambre de la doctrine qui se livrent un bataille sans merci, contrôlée par des « Contrôleur de la religion » qui sont en fait des sortes de procureurs religieux. Comme dans toutes les multinationales, il y a un directeur. Danzô Shimura est sans doute l'une des personnes les plus influentes de la planète. Il suffit que cet homme claque des doigts, lève un sourcil, ou cligne des yeux pour que ses exigences soient faîtes. Il est très dangereux. Finalement, nous ne connaissons que peu d'informations sur lui, ce qui est normal, cependant, je peux vous en apprendre beaucoup sur son fils adoptif, Sasuke Uchiwa. Vous vous rappelez certainement de l'affaire Uchiwa qui avait secouée Londres dans les années 90 : ce jeune homme est le garçon qui a survécu. Ou plutôt, qui a été épargné. Considéré comme un miraculé, Danzô n'a pas hésité par la suite à se servir de lui : il est aujourd'hui le pire escroc immoral de Grande-Bretagne, assurément. C'est dans son bureau que j'ai subtilisé les documents.

- Justement, tout cela parle de choses étranges... D'âmes fortes et mouvantes, qui pourront devenir des... Armes ?

- Tout à fait. Le monde est entrain de changer, Monsieur. En bien, ou en mal je ne saurais vous le dire, mais il faut que vous choisissiez votre camp très vite. Des choses étranges, comme vous dites, qui nous paraissaient jusqu'alors immatérielles vont devenir plus réelles que jamais. La Racine se prépare à se protéger d'un coup fort, qui je pense pourrait lui être fatal. Mais tout cela reste confus, et ils ne savent pas à quoi s'en tenir. De plus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment dont je dois vous faire part : je suis convaincue que ces informations n'étaient pas là par hasard. C'est pour cela que vous devez les prendre sans grande considération si vous n'avez pas de preuves en plus.

Il haussa les sourcils, puis éteignit l'appareil pour se concentrer sur la délicieuse femme en face de lui. Le reste de la journée promettait de nombreuses et très intéressantes surprises.

Naruto et Ino s'étaient arrêtés dans un centre pour sans-abris, au nord de la ville. Là-bas, ils avaient pu se laver, boire et manger à leur convenance. Ils avaient même trouvé un plan de la cité, indiquant les hôtels les moins cher et les prochaines correspondances pour Londres, afin de continuer leur voyage. Avec toujours autant de conviction et d'innocence, ils furent transis de bonheur lorsqu'un des bénévoles, un homme d'une trentaine d'année touché par leur pureté leur proposa de se reposer un jour ou deux dans sa maison traditionnelle japonaise. Shikamaru n'avait pas pu résister à leur regard ébahis de chaque chose, leurs sourires si doux et l'honnêteté de leurs gestes. Ce n'était que des enfants en quête d'eux-même. Dans un élan de courtoisie inhabituelle, il leur avait donc tendu la main, qu'ils avaient agrippé en riant.


	4. Pierre

Dans cette maison, tout était beau. Les murs étaient recouvert de bandes d'or fin, les sols isolaient le froid grâce à leur bois et d'immenses tapisseries habillaient quelques fois les murs, narrant des épopées lointaines. Les portes coulissantes en papier restaient constamment ouvertes pour que le doux vent vienne caresser le visage de tous les habitants tandis que le soleil disparaissait au creux des arbres. L'intimité du jardin zen, à l'arrière de la demeure, offrait un espace de détente plutôt remarquable pour les âmes errantes de cet endroit chargé d'histoires.  
C'est là que se trouvait Naruto, ses doigts enfouit dans le sable chaud avec un sourire béat. À ses côtés, Ino se prélassait dans l'herbe tout en manipulant une immense carte de la ville et entourant à l'aide d'un épais marqueur rouge les endroits qui lui semblaient intéressant. Un peu plus haut, sur la terrasse ombragée, un très vieil homme au visage griffé d'impressionnantes cicatrices les suivait du regard à chaque mouvement. Il s'appelait Shikaku.

Son fils, Shikamaru, était dans son bureau, ses doigts fins et manucurés massant ses tempes bouillonnantes. En face de lui, l'air gêné, se présentait Tayuya et son sac de voyage en toile. Il releva la tête, l'observa un moment puis se décida à répondre.

- Écoute, commença-t-il, je ne peux pas faire ça. Si j'étais seul, évidemment. Mais là...

- Shika, je t'en prie ! Ils se connaissaient depuis enfant. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il lui avait dit non ?

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? C'est illégal. - Faux. Ce n'est pas officiel, c'est tout. J'ai besoin d'un abri ! Ils me recherchent, je n'ai pas le choix. Et il faut que je continue mes expériences.

Shikamaru réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La Racine avait fait sa fortune, son rang social et plus récemment sa carrière en le nommant à la tête des doyens de Jordan Collège, au cœur d'Oxford. Aujourd'hui, Tayuya lui demandait de la trahir.

- Tu peux t'installer ici, bien sûr. Mais pour le reste, je ne peux rien te promettre.

Elle applaudi comme une enfant gâtée à qui on venait d'offrir la Lune, une fois de plus. Il leva les yeux au ciel, l'enlaça brièvement et commanda à son majordome de la conduire jusqu'à ses appartements. Lorsqu'elle passa devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin zen, elle entraperçu les deux enfants baignés de lumière dorée. L'instant lui parut mystique.

Temari tapait du pied. Assise sur le canapé qui avait autrefois supporté les fesses de Louis XIV, elle contemplait son mari sous le charme d'une vulgaire donzelle Viennoise maquillée telle une voiture volée. Ils étaient à cette réception depuis maintenant plus de deux heures, et les érudits que comptaient Jordan College ne semblaient pas préposés à l'amusement. Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle restait là, doigts agrippés à son verre de fin cristal à ruminer son ennui. Au coin du salon, adossé au mur modeste, le nouveau Maître, Shikamaru Nara sirotait du tokay avec nonchalance. Il avait des très larges épaules, mises en valeur par son costume sombre et sa cravate bordeaux. Il était beaucoup plus grand que son mari, et semblait bien plus intelligent. Curieuse, mais surtout charmée, elle s'approcha.

- Maître ? Il lui lança un regard sévère.

- Madame Uchiwa ?

- Bonjour, Maître. Votre établissement est vraiment... somptueux. Je comprends mieux la renommée et l'excellence de vos élèves.

Elle tentait de paraître humble, mais elle savait que son foulard en soie et sa longue robe noire en cachemire des plus chics trahissaient sa modestie. Sans parler des lourdes boucles d'oreilles en or pur qui fleurissaient sur ses oreilles.

- Je vous remercie, madame.

La situation devint gênante. Il exprimait clairement son aversion envers elle mais surtout ce qu'il pensait qu'elle représentait : l'épouse un peu idiote d'un haut représentant d'une religion qu'il méprisait complètement. Cette affirmation fit réfléchir Temari quelques instants. Fille du roi d'Arabie Saoudite, elle n'avait guère connu les méandres de la passion et encore moins les sentiments amoureux cependant, lorsqu'on présenta à la jeune fille qu'elle était alors ce grand homme mystérieux et terriblement beau, elle ne s'était pas imaginée une seconde que se marier avec lui aurait pu lui en apprendre davantage. Pourtant, elle avait accepté de bonne grâce, désireuse de fuir son pays natal mais surtout son père. Elle fut alors projeté au sommet des sommets, devenue future reine d'une immense institution. Et cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Hanabi Inuzuka était le contraire de Temari. Alors que celle-ci ressemblait davantage à une paysanne, Hanabi incarnait la parfaite princesse au long cheveux de nuit, à la peau laiteuse et aux yeux étrangement clairs. Ses mains, comme chaque partie de son corps, étaient lisses, fragiles, ce qui dénotait qu'elle n'avait jamais eu à travailler de sa vie : fille d'un milliardaire Viennois, son mari Parisien avait prit la relève avec toute la dignité possible du haut de son statut de millionnaire. Elle appréciait Kiba, c'était évident. Il représentait pour elle un investissement à long terme qui lui assurait des gains chaque semaine de façon plus ou moins grandissante, mais surtout, il devenait un atout majeur dans la construction d'un réseau social. Deux éléments indispensables dans sa conquête du pouvoir. Sous ses airs d'innocente épouse, la rusée cachait des facultés incroyables. Précoce déjà, elle avait surpassée sa sœur pourtant si intelligente et à l'âge de 5 ans, s'attaquait à la mise en place de sa première entreprise : une vente aux enchères de poupée en porcelaine. Après l'avoir copieusement grondée, sa nourrice s'était empressée de rapporter la bonne nouvelle aux géniteurs si peu attentionnés.  
La Dame préférait garder un souvenir lointain de ses parents, pour ne pas avoir à les détester.  
Dans son demi-sommeil, Kiba murmurait des choses incompréhensibles, tandis que comme tous les matins, l'exemplaire madame Inuzuka faisait un inventaire de sa journée à venir, afin d'éviter tous retardements ou complications qui auraient pu faire tanguer son élan naturel. À coté d'elle, son époux se réveilla enfin en grognant puis se leva lourdement vers la salle de bain. Elle lui en voulait encore d'hier soir, où il lui avait annoncé qu'il était absolument urgent qu'ils quittent Paris pour quelques temps. Quitter Paris ! Impossible. Autant dire adieu à toute sa vie. Il l'avait froidement regardé, puis lui avait craché que si elle ne venait pas, leur mariage risquait d'être fortement remis en question.  
À son tour, elle frotta ses petits yeux translucides et glissa des draps en soie pour se hâter à son indispensable tâche du matin : être belle.

Tayuya, elle, ne se préoccupait nullement de son apparence. Après avoir laissé vieillir une couleur rousse qui virait désormais au rouge terne, c'est sa peau blafarde qui criait au scandale, tandis que ses ongles rongés et ses lèvres toutes gercées ne relevaient pas le niveau général. La scientifique se fichait complètement de comment les hommes pouvaient la percevoir : elle ne devait rien à personne et était largement plus intelligente que tout le monde.  
Après avoir subtilement déjoué les codes de sécurité de son hôte, elle accéda au laboratoire à la pointe de la technologie. Elle dut admettre qu'il avait le goût pour ce genre de chose. Ayant toute la nuit devant elle, elle en profita pour chasser de ses doigts agiles chaque clavier, chaque dossier et chaque écran la polyvalence des recherches de son ami l'impressionnait beaucoup d'autant plus que certaines allaient à l'encontre de loi et de morale profondément ancrées dans les mœurs. Même si l'envie d'en savoir toujours plus lui tiraillait les entrailles, elle se calma pour achever enfin ses précieuses investigations.  
Tayuya avait du fuir. C'était une femme censée. Sa parole contre celle de la Racine ne valait rien du tout, elle devait donc se faire oublier le temps de trouver des réponses. Ça, c'était la partie facile. Shikamaru, son Shikamaru ne lui aurait jamais dit non : il l'aimait trop mais le Maître Nara pouvait très bien lui claquer la porte au nez sans regrets et appeler la police juste après. Heureusement pour elle, ce ne fut pas le cas, et elle était convaincue qu'il ne la trahirait pas, ses documents étaient donc bien cachés au cœur de la maison.  
Subsistait un dernier contretemps : comment récupérer les données ? Il y avait évidemment plusieurs copies sur son ordinateur, mais il était tout bonnement impossible de le pirater.  
L'idée lui vint en regarder les longues bibliothèques qui ornaient les murs de l'avant-bureau. Tous les mois, les informations étaient contrôlées par le Cerveau - ils appelaient comme ça l'énorme ordinateur disque-dur - puis répertoriées, classées et rangées dans le compartiment adéquate. Cette machine là n'avait pas d'extraordinaires protections, et elle connaissait les mots de passe de son collègue, en cas de nécessité absolue. La jeune femme n'éprouva aucun remords à se servir impunément de ceux-ci.  
Elle put donc se remettre au travail.

Il était 5 heures 09. Elle travaillait depuis deux heures et quart. Il se passa deux choses : d'abord, Tayuya, en découvrant la vérité, mettait en marche un immense rouage qui allait l'entraîner dans les profondeurs de l'irréel, sans en avoir évidemment conscience. Puis, en faisant une vérification de routine, elle se rendit compte qu'on l'espionnait depuis quasiment le début. Elle déglutit.  
Elle avait parfaitement conscience de sa découverte. Et aussi qu'elle venait de condamner son meilleur ami. Elle choisit de prendre ses affaires, de laisser un mot et de fuir. Encore une fois.

Au même instant, à deux étages de là, Naruto et Ino dormaient. Aussi loin qu'ils s'en souviennent, ils avaient toujours dormi ensemble. Cela permettait d'économiser un lit, de se tenir chaud et de se rassurer lors des soirs trop durs ou des longues nuits d'hiver. Si Shikamaru s'était offusqué de la relation qu'ils entretenaient, eux ne se rendaient même pas compte de cette proximité si sensuelle. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte de tout cela.  
Comment auraient-ils pu ? Ils avaient grandis en s'effleurant du bout des doigts, en se collant l'un contre l'autre à tout moment. En s'observant lorsqu'ils étaient nus. Non ils n'avaient pas encore conscience de ce désir qui naissait peu à peu dans le ventre. Ils ne comprenaient pas les rougeurs sur leurs joues, que leur corps se mettent soudainement à transpirer. Ou cette chaleur sourde qui inondait leur reins. Ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte. Pas encore.

Quelques heures après la départ précipité et silencieux de Tayuya, le Nara rentrait enfin de cette épuisante soirée. Les mondanités étaient pour lui la pire chose au monde (après le fait qu'il n'y ait plus de thé, évidemment).  
Qui aimait parler à des gens les plus stupides les uns que les autres tout un buvant un vin infâme, tandis qu'un minable orchestre débitait mécaniquement les dernières musiques à la mode, sans aucune pointe d'originalité ou de talent ? L'idée d'avoir à supporter encore les yeux curieux des érudits sur chacun de ses gestes, pour le juger ensuite lui donnait la nausée. Ce monde de faux-semblant ne lui correspondait pas, même s'il avait essayé de s'y faire pour le bien de son rang. Mais l'éducation précieuse et pointue qu'il avait reçue le mettait sans cesse en garde contre toute cette colonie de fouine usurpatrice. Ainsi, quand l'ignoble Mme Uchiwa avait osé lui adresser la parole, seul le regard inquisiteur du représentant de La Racine avait empêché qu'il la poussa avec l'espoir qu'elle en meurt.  
Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses sur cette femme, et rumeurs ou pas, il préférait y croire, faute de mieux.

Shikamaru s'assit lourdement sur l'un des deux fauteuils en épais cuirs rouge de son bureau et s'accorda le folie d'enlever sa cravate et de déboutonner sa chemise. Durant quelques instants, grâce à la cheminée qui crépitait, à son dossier confortable et à la vue agréable sur cette pièce, le Maître se crut au paradis. Puis ses yeux déjà lourds de sommeil aperçurent le papier finement ouvragé, gribouillé de l'écriture maladroite de son amie de toujours. Intrigué, il l'attrapa.

« Très cher ami,

Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas. Ce que j'ai entrepris dépasse de loin tout ce que tu n'as jamais osé faire, alors ne me juge pas tout de suite. Je t'ai trahi, j'en ai pleinement conscience, mais c'est pour le bien du monde entier. S'il y a des pertes, surtout toi, j'en serais extrêmement malheureuse mais avais-je le choix ? Je t'ai raconté ce matin le début de mon entreprise, et j'avoue t'en avoir caché la majeure partie par mesure de sécurité. Seulement, dans ton laboratoire, cette nuit, j'ai été découverte.  
Que le ciel m'entende ! Pardon, mon ami. Je viens de gâcher ta vie. Je te dois à présent la vérité. Vois-tu, depuis des siècles, la Racine nous ment avec pour seul but de nous asservir. Après avoir brûlé les précieux textes des apôtres, qui nous expliquaient le sens réel de Dieu, elle a choisi de cacher au monde entier des découvertes phénoménales, en sachant cependant qu'elles finiraient pas être redécouvertes. Ce fut le cas. Par moi.

La matière aime la matière, Shikamaru. De cette union ancestrale est née l'âme, le fantôme de l'être humain, ce qui l'habite. Pour protéger cette fragilité, a été développé l'enveloppe charnelle qui part sa peau épaisse a pu contenir ce flux volage. Seulement, notre force, notre conviction, notre vie ne dépend pas du fantôme, qui n'est qu'une représentation spirituelle de la conscience. Il existe une troisième chose au cœur de nous-même, très puissante, destructrice. Une chose dont la Racine a peur puisqu'elle défit le dieu unique qu'elle a instauré, ainsi que toutes ces années de ''lobotomisation'' des foules.  
Cette troisième partie, appelle la comme tu veux. Ayant grandi dans une culture indou-asiatique, c'est pour moi ce qui peut se rapprocher le plus possible du chakra. Ce chakra, cette force incommensurable leur fait peur, Shikamaru, parce qu'elle nous met au même niveau que Dieu. On ne connaît pas son étendue, ni sa frappe, on ne sait pas si elle est contrôlable ou si elle deviendra notre pire ennemi. Si j'avais plus de temps, je te raconterais comment j'en suis arrivée là. Hélas, peut-être un autre jour. Mais il faut que tu saches que tout ce que tu vas entendre désormais est faux. Le chakra est l'essence la plus pure et la plus vraie de la vie. Il est bon pour nous, et nous a permis de vivre durant tout ce temps.

La Racine veut le détruire Shikamaru ! Elle a peur de ce que sa connaissance pourrait nous apporter, et surtout, elle a peur de se faire tuer lentement par sa sagesse. Toi, ou même moi, n'avons pas le pouvoir de contester. Pas encore. Je m'en vais pour travailler encore là-dessus, et nous sauver du chaos.

Qui sommes-nous, mon ami ? Qui sommes-nous réellement ? J'ai peur de ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

Prends soin de toi,  
Je t'aime,  
Tayuya. »

Shikamaru jeta la lettre dans le feu et attendit.


	5. Pluie

Shikamaru jeta la lettre dans le feu, et attendit.

Sur la mer, pas si loin que ça, le yacht de la famille Inuzuka tanguait sous le rythme constant des flots de la Manche. À son bord, la jeune Hanabi étendait sa peau blanche aux morsures du soleil marin, tout en appréciant l'odeur de sel. De longues heures elle regardait l'eau miroitante qui s'allongeait à des kilomètres comme si le ciel avait pris une forme solide. Elle restait le plus souvent sur le pont, remplissant ses poumons de cet air pur avant d'affronter l'atmosphère polluée de la ville monde de Londres, cité de ses origines qu'elle haïssait depuis toujours, pour remplir ses fonctions de bonne épouse.  
Le mari délaissé se fichait de toute façon totalement de la langueur de sa princesse. Le trajet en bateau n'était qu'un prétexte pour se rendre invisible et pouvoir donc travailler sur des dossiers brûlant sans devoir constamment vérifier ses arrières. Évidemment, ce n'était qu'un mince répit, mais Kiba avait conscience qu'une fois débarqué sur les côtes britanniques, et selon ses informations, ses chances de trouver Tayuya Bachir étaient quasiment inexistantes. Avec un long soupir, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise.

À quelques kilomètres de là, un des nombreux siège militaire de The Great Britain Defense de la Racine était en pleine effervescence. Des centaines de soldats fourmillaient dans les couloirs, passant méthodiquement de telles à telles pièces, afin de s'équiper convenablement pour la suite des événements. Présidait cet étrange fouillis ordonné Sasuke Uchiwa, en-casqué et vêtu à l'image d'un cosmonaute. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, se délectant déjà du moment qu'il allait vivre. Faire tomber Shikamaru Nara relevait d'un grand exploit en raison de son appartenance aux cercles proches de la Racine, mais surtout à cause de la considération inexplicable que lui portait Danzô, son père adoré. Mais à présent, il allait prendre sa revanche. Nara était un traître de la pire espèce, complotant contre sa propre lignée. Il méritait pire que la mort. Il rit de bonheur en imaginant son meilleur ennemi trembler de peur au fond de son fauteuil.

S'il avait été plus raisonnable, il se serait douté que l'homme n'était pas du tout du genre à se calfeutrer chez lui, tel un lâche. Afin de rester éveillé, il avait d'ailleurs préparé du thé anglais comme lorsque son père avait appris sa maladie. Il avait également sorti du lit les deux jeunes tourtereaux, qui ne se doutaient pas de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Ils ne faisaient que se regarder, pendant de longues minutes, avant de répondre lentement aux questions légères de leur commensal. D'où venaient-ils ? Que faisaient-ils ? Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ? Où allaient-ils ? Autant d'interrogations auxquelles ils ne voulaient ni pouvaient répondre. Il s'en tint donc à leur nom, Naruto et Ino, couple indissociable et qu'il n'imaginait de toute façon pas dissocié.

- Pourquoi nous avoir réveillés ? Lui demanda Ino, rose encore de la chaleur de ses draps.

Il consulta l'horloge.

- Très chère, il se trouve que j'ai commis certaines fautes. Dans quelques instants, « on » va s'empresser de me punir. Puis habillez-vous, je vous prie. Il n'est guère respectable pour une dame de ne traîner à moitié nue dans une maison d'une telle qualité.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il lui sourit et se contenta de la renvoyer à la bonne, qui saurait quoi faire. Après cela, il s'assit en face du garçon, les yeux dans les yeux.

- Naruto, il faut que tu saches ce qu'il va arriver. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en danger, mais rien n'est à exclure. Prépare toi à courir vers l'antichambre derrière la buanderie, là-bas, il y a une porte fermée de l'intérieur que tu débloqueras à l'aide de cette clé après précipitez-vous chez mon trésorier Zaku, et remet lui cette lettre. Vous serez hors d'atteinte le temps de trouver un bateau, peut-être vers la Turquie, ou la Palestine. En tous cas, le plus loin possible de l'emprise de La Racine.

- Et votre père ?

- Il est vieux, il va mourir. Occupe-toi de ta Ève, et laisse les autres en paix.

Naruto acquiesça en empochant les deux objets que lui présentait son hôte. Il avait l'habitude de s'enfuir, de courir et de disparaître.

Shikamaru ne s'attendait pas à entendre la courtoise sonnerie de sa demeure retentir. Interloqué, il s'avança fièrement de le couloir pour s'occuper lui-même de cette tâche de majordome. Majestueusement, il ouvrit grandement la porte, le menton relevé, les yeux braqués sur l'étrange visiteur. Celui-ci se tenait exactement pareil, même si trempé par la pluie anglaise à ses côtés, une très jolie jeune femme aux lèvres retroussées par la rage tapait insolemment du pied.

- Plaît-il ?

Le couple le regarda froidement. L'homme s'exprima en premier.

- Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec le maître de maison, Mr. Nara.

- C'est moi-même.

Les deux mâles s'affrontèrent du regard, aussi surpris que dominant, avec cependant un bon pressentiment . On ne sonnait pas à la porte d'une personne à qui on voulait du mal. D'un geste courtois de la main, Shikamaru les invita à entrer dans le Manoir après s'être évidemment un minimum nettoyés afin de ne pas salir l'humble maison. Il était véritablement décontenancé. Cela ne pouvait pas être une stratégie sournoise de La Racine - le raffinement n'était pas vraiment dans leurs objectifs - ni un coup d'un vieil ennemi espion qui cherchait à gratter quelques informations inutiles. Il les conduisit donc sans d'autres cérémonies vers le salon où était déjà affalé Naruto en travers du canapé rembourré. Sans demander leurs restes ils s'assirent. L'homme semblait impatient.

- Très bien, chuchota-t-il, je suis Kiba Inuzuka, de Inuzuka Corp., et voici ma femme, Hanabi. Il est urgent que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à dire. Je sais que mon arrivée peut paraître soudaine et plus que surprenante mais depuis de nombreux mois maintenant je m'informe sur vous, énormément. Sur vous et vos liens avec La Racine, qui garde néanmoins tout son mystère. De proches informateurs très récents m'ont appris que vous abritiez la scientifique Tayuya Bachir, qui va m'être indispensable. J'exige que vous me mettiez en contact avec elle. De plus, jugée depuis plusieurs semaines comme ennemie, que fait-elle chez vous ? J'imagine qu'un homme de votre qualité ne s'abaisserait pas à la faire prisonnière, de ce fait je vous demande des explications.

Il avait déclamé cela en le fixant droit dans les yeux, sûr de lui et de ses fameuses sources, articulant clairement comme s'il cherchait à se convaincre lui-même de ses paroles. Sa voix limpide avait éclairé toute la pièce, et même le langoureux jeune homme blond s'était surpris à l'écouter.

- Je suis très honorée de recevoir dans cette humble demeure une personne aussi importante que vous, Mr Inuzuka. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne vous serais hélas d'aucun secours puisque ma très chère amie m'a malheureusement quittée il y a quelques heures, laissant derrière elle des ennuis légèrement insurmontables. J'ai bien compris le sens de votre question, et je ne vous répondrais que cela : je ne trahirais jamais Tayuya. Je sais cependant où se trouve ma place, et avec qui dois-je faire mon clan.

Aux yeux de Naruto, tout ce qui se disait n'était que du blabla poli pour se demander gentiment de bien vouloir déguerpir. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité, d'autant plus que Shikamaru avait plutôt mal pris le ton obséquieux de ce petit frenchie ignorant. Celui-ci, moins bête qu'il le laissait paraître, acquiesça légèrement et choisi la diplomatie en complimentant l'endroit richement orné de tapisseries, tableaux et moelleux tapis indiens. Kiba était en fait percuté par le charisme de son interlocuteur, si imposant dans le lieu pourtant immense. Il prenait tout l'espace et l'ambitieux homme se sentait tout de même étouffé face à cette présence. À ses côtés, son épouse semblait totalement conquise par leur hôte, ses yeux grands ouverts et ses lèvres blanchâtres formant un « o » si sensuel qu'il en fut absolument et irrémédiablement jaloux. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait effectué tout ce chemin dans l'espoir d'attraper une ombre qui était probablement morte aujourd'hui . Il sentit un énorme poids tomber sur ses épaules de gentleman, et s'en voulut de ne pas avoir réfléchi plus tôt aux conséquences en cas de défaite. Il était arrivé jusqu'ici, mais que faire maintenant ? Rapidement, plusieurs solutions firent leur chemin dans son cerveau, mais aucune ne le convenait pleinement. Sans s'en rendre compte, il passait ses doigts sur son menton à la manière d'Aristote, provoquant l'hilarité de Naruto.

Puis Ino entra dans le huit-clos.

Sur l'instant, le cœur de Kiba fut comme arraché vif pour être déchiqueté devant ses yeux. Il arrêta de respirer sous la douleur, tandis que ses oreilles si mirent à siffler dangereusement. Devant lui, la jeune fille à peine majeure se dandinait peu gracieusement en riant de cette tenue si peu adaptée à son rang de pauvre paysanne. Elle fit danser ses cheveux quelques instant puis se retourna avec curiosité pour fixer les nouveaux arrivants, plus qu'étranges, loin de se douter que son seul regard incendiait totalement la passion profondément enfouie sous l'arrogance, la fierté et le pouvoir de Kiba. Il suait à grosses goûtes. Comme un vieux chat, il s'ébroua, prit la main de sa compagne et annonça qu'il devait se retirer.  
Pendant tout ce temps, Shikamaru ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mi-amusé, mi-surpris, un rictus moqueur flottant sur les lèvres. Évidemment, son esprit aiguisé avait immédiatement capté le trouble exceptionnel qu'avait ressenti le brun. Pour autant, les pulsions d'un homme de 30 ans ne l'intéressaient pas plus que ça, si bien que les deux personnes se raccompagnèrent toutes seules.

À 05:32 précises, la porte d'entrée fut sauvagement défoncée. Les policiers prirent rapidement possession de la demeure à coup de matraque sur les objets anciens et de feu sur les livres. Shikamaru, quant à lui, fut brutalement étalé par terre, un taser sur sa gorge et plusieurs petits pistolets s'enfonçant dans son ventre. Malgré sa révolte, il ne fit aucun commentaire - autant ne pas énerver une bande de brutes munie d'armes dangereuses - et attendit une heure de plus que Sa Majesté le Chef des Opérations daigne le recevoir dans son propre bureau saccagé. Il contempla les bibliothèques misent à nues, les deux fauteuils éventrés, les lattes du parquet arrachées, les objets en verre brisés, la cheminée en marbre pulvérisée. Il ne grinça même pas des dents. L'idée même de montrer à son adversaire qu'il risquait de chanceler ne pouvait pas se concevoir.  
Celui-ci, les pieds sur le bureau, suintait le triomphe. Il aboya des ordres à ses subalternes, afin qu'ils préviennent le Gardien de la situation actuelle. Il invita ensuite le propriétaire à s'asseoir en allumant un enregistreur vocal.

- Nara Shikamaru, 37 ans, Maître de Jordan College, vous engagez-vous à dire toute la vérité, rien que la vérité ?

Celui-ci claqua dédaigneusement de la langue.

- Je le jure.

- Selon plusieurs informations fiables, vous êtes accusé de haute trahison à l'encontre de La Racine, institution à laquelle vous avez porté allégeance il y a plus de 5 ans. Confirmez-vous cela ?

- Oui.

Sasuke ricana. Il posa ses grosses mains sur le bureau.

- Tu avoues !

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre face à ton cynisme.

Il failli le tuer sur place, immédiatement. Hélas, c'était toujours une personnalité de La Racine et il n'en avait pas le droit. Il serra le poing très fort et hurla à ses hommes de faire le tour de la maison pour vérifier si d'éventuels survivants ne traînaient pas dans le coin tandis qu'il continuait ses questions sans grand intérêt en attendant son père. À sa grande surprise, les gardes lui présentèrent deux jeunes personnes. Si Naruto lui parut insignifiant, la fille à ses côtés déclencha en lui une série de sentiments contradictoires. Il observa lentement ses cheveux remontés en chignon lâche, ses immenses yeux effrayés, sa bouche tordue dans une moue adorable, son corps d'enfant trop fin encore, cette blancheur candide qui irradiait de tout son être pour purifier la salle. Il déglutit.

- Troublé ? Susurra son prisonnier avec un sourire narquois.

Troublé, oui il l'était. Tellement qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de le punir pour cet affront détestable. Dans la cour, le crissement des graviers les rappelèrent tous à l'ordre, brisant le monde parallèle qui s'était étrangement installé. La voiture écologique, immaculée, et pratiquement silencieuse du Gardien se garait lentement.

Ce fut la première rencontre entre Danzô et Naruto. Si l'imposant personnage avait su ce que ce pauvre garçon représentait, il l'aurait sûrement tué sur place, sans aucun état d'âme, justifiant cela par la sauvegarde du monde pur. Heureusement pour lui, Naruto était aussi important qu'une vulgaire brique dans le mur de la population. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, toute sa concentration fut pour le Nara ligoté pitoyablement sur la chaise, chemise détachée et nez sanglant. Majestueusement, il effleura sa tête de sa main royale et lui agrippa l'épaule tendrement.

- Qu'as-tu fait... ?

- Père, je vous avais mis en garde, il était prévisible que...

- Silence. Ta parole ne m'intéresse pas.

Sasuke, pour la seconde fois de la soirée reçut un coup de poing en plein cœur, ce qui failli cette fois le faire vomir. Rageusement, il se drapa de dignité et avec un ordre bien froid, entraîna Ino dans sa descente aux enfers sous les cris de révoltes de son alter égo blondinet, qui regardait avec horreur l'amour de sa vie se faire enlever par le pire homme du monde. La jeune fille tendit les bras silencieusement, les yeux mouillés et regarda s'éloigner doucement le visage de Naruto loin d'elle, toujours plus loin.

Au même moment, Danzô fit le choix d'épargner Shikamaru. -

Sauve toi, chair de ma chair, mon fils, soupira-t-il.

Celui-ci perdit conscience, aspiré par un trou noir d'incompréhension.

**FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE**

* * *

Ah mon dieu ! La première partie est finie et j'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais.  
Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu, qui ont apprécié, qui n'ont pas aimé, qui ont commenté. Merci, vraiment. La seconde partie devrait sortir bientôt cette fois, et je m'excuse en même temps du retard de ce chapitre qui m'a fait suer didon... Si vous voyez des fautes, dites le parce que je suis dans un état second et incapable de me corriger.

Bonne lecture !


	6. Pantin

Bonjour ! Aaah, ce chapitre est expédié, enfin. Je l'aime bien, sans plus. Il nous apprend pas mal de choses mais est court comme tous les autres... HS, mais j'ai dépassé les 500 vues sur ma fiction & comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est beaucoup ou pas, je voudrais remercier tous les lecteurs qui sont allés jusqu'à ce chapitre. Merci merci merciiii ! Bonne lectuuuuuure 3.

* * *

PARTIE 2 : VIENNE

CHAPITRE 1 : PANTIN

Tayuya compta une dernière fois ses maigres ressources en argent tout en laissant échapper un soupir. Ses yeux fatigués dérivèrent en direction de la fenêtre de l'hôtel où la lumière rose de l'aube faisait ressortir les saletés du carreau. La scientifique avait passé la nuit calfeutrée dans sa chambre, tremblante et résignée. Les remords avaient brutalement écrasés ses épaules tombantes alors que le jour déclinait se dégoûtant, elle avait choisi de céder la place à la panique, pour une fois. Maintenant, la situation lui parut plus pitoyable que désastreuse.  
Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait presque plus de sous, était recherchée dans tout Londres et avait condamner son seul ami sur le territoire. La femme se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant, totalement terrorisée par ce futur incertain. La porte émit le bruit caractéristique d'un coup frappé. Elle sursauta en fixant l'entrée, ses yeux gonflés grands ouverts.  
La poignée tourna lentement, et quelques éternelles secondes plus tard, une délicieuse dame aux cheveux roses lui sourit tendrement.

- Je suis Sakura, claironna-t-elle de sa voix chantante, j'avais peur que vous soyez morte.

Comment Sakura avait retrouvé sa trace ? Des contacts, s'était-elle expliquée, des yeux partout et les oreilles grandes ouvertes. Mais surtout beaucoup de flair, et une chance hors norme. Tayuya doutait que la femme espion puisse lui être d'une aide précieuse mais son arrivée soudaine avait provoqué en elle un immense soulagement, comme si elle était enfin au bout de son périple - ce qui était impossible, elle en était convaincue.  
Pourtant, lorsque cette inconnue lui imposa son plan en différentes parties structurées, elle n'eut pas le coeur de se défendre ou même de soupçonner quoique ce soit. Pas de suite, elle était bien trop exténuée. Sakura en avait profité pour lui tirer une ou deux informations sur Shikamaru, et elle apprit à la chercheuse son arrestation plus tôt dans la nuit, et aussi le grand capharnaüm que cela avait provoqué. Il était même dit dans les rues de Londres que le gentleman avait pu s'enfuir.  
Tayuya ressentit le début d'une infernale fatigue sur ses paupières. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible, et de s'endormir dans de telles situations de crise. En bougonnant, elle s'enfonça petit à petit dans de profonds et sombres rêves.

Les réverbères de la rue éclairaient d'eux-même la pièce obscure. Tayuya entrouvrit un oeil endormi avec paresse et durant un instant, apprécia le sommeil qui doucement s'échappait de son corps requinqué. Elle étira les bras en ronronnant presque. Quand ses yeux s'ouvrirent complètement, toute sa vision du monde se chamboula. Au lieu de distinguer les formes dans la pénombre, elle voyait très clairement un mince flux doré qui parcourait l'endroit comme un être vivant, s'attardant parfois sur divers objets mais concentrant essentiellement sa course vers un unique point : Sakura.  
Celle-ci était littéralement entourée d'un nuage filamenteux scintillant, qui semblait aspirer chacun de ses mouvements, de ses soupirs, allant même jusqu'à se coller à ses cheveux pour leur odeur framboisée. Tayuya leva les mains, où de millions de petites particules venaient butiner ses pores, et balada ses doigts le long de la texture dont elle ne ressentait pas l'emprise. Cette révélation la frappa d'abord - pourquoi elle ? - mais lui apporta aussi sérénité et une douce tranquillité.  
Sa nouvelle partenaire l'observait, étonnée de la voir bouger ses membres lentement.

- Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle.

- Mieux que jamais.

Hanabi contempla la maison brûlée. Le toit s'était effondré pour entraîner dans sa chute le premier et le second étage, tout en dévastant le jardin zen ainsi que la terrasse. Les seuls murs encore debout étaient noircis, ou calcinés. Il ne restait rien des tissus riches, ni des tentures colorés et surtout pas des tapis persans. Elle s'avança un peu dans les décombres, trébuchant sur les poutres brûlées peut-être espérait elle trouver un indice, un infime espoir, juste une toute petite indication pour l'aider à avancer et à comprendre. La jeune princesse étouffa un sanglot dans sa manche dentelée.  
Constater les faits était bien plus dur qu'elle ne l'avait imaginée en débarquant ici, sa petite frimousse décidée dictant des ordres à tout le monde. Si celui qu'elle cherchait n'était pas mort, il devait être sérieusement entamé ou bien si défiguré qu'il n'avait pu rester à l'air libre. Du bout de ses doigts blancs, elle caressait avec passion les restes d'une maison si majestueuse, si humble, si ancienne, que l'on avait détruite sans vergogne. C'était un peu comme des tas d'histoires qui s'enfuyaient dans la nuit, leurs pages à demi brûlées et leurs odeurs éparpillées dans le ciel.  
Grâce à ses yeux perçants, elle aperçut avec horreur un vieux monsieur à moitié écrasé sous une immense poutre, le visage fermé et la bouche pourtant entrouverte dans un soupir de vie. La jeune Hanabi se précipita vers l'ancêtre en criant, des larmes glissant peu à peu le long de ses joues gelées. Elle agrippa la tête entre ses mains et effleura les meurtrissures.

- Monsieur ? Monsieur... appela-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas, mais ses paupières lentement se décollèrent pour lui offrir son regard ténébreux et profond. Il lui remémora celui de Shikamaru, qui avait fait chavirer son coeur plus tôt dans la soirée. Le père sourit en sentant les fines perles salées tomber contre son visage, pour laisser une traînée adorable le long de ses tempes.  
Hanabi pleurait d'amour pour la mort d'un être si sage, comme un chant pour le dernier moment d'un cygne. Il toussa, puis s'éteignit dans la boue, au milieu des flaques, sans sépulture, sans grâce et sans louanges.

La princesse resta longtemps à contempler les traits désormais calmes du grand-père.

Naruto posa une main crasseuse sur son épaule, l'invitant à se relever. Mais les genoux de la Dame étaient transis de froid, inutiles, perdus dans leur recueillement. Tout naturellement, il la fit monter tant bien que mal sur ses épaules fortes, l'invitant même à s'accrocher autour de son cou pour y trouver de la chaleur.  
Elle ferma les yeux et laissa aller sa tête contre la nuque poisseuse de son sauveur, appréciant le balancement de ses mouvements alors qu'il se débattait avec la boue pour les sortir d'ici. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère de la rue changea, et Hanabi put sentir les effluves sucrées de la bière mêlées à celles âcres du porridge tandis que le travailleur anglais braillait son contentement à l'entrée d'un pub, ses paroles encouragée par la musique. Entre ses cheveux détachés, qui glissaient le long de ses yeux, elle admira les bâtisses plus étranges les unes que les autres, aux couleurs chatoyantes, décorées de lampions festifs, se démarquant joliment des saletés sur le trottoir, où le jeune homme pataugeait.  
Elle émit un petit rire, heureuse d'être encore en vie pour éprouver ce moment si particulier. À quand remontait la dernière fois qu'elle avait regardé des maisons, senti la chaleur d'un garçon en même temps que la froideur de la brume ? Ces sensations si pures, si insaisissables, si uniques la chaviraient de l'esprit jusque dans l'âme. Elle aurait préféré que cet instant dure à jamais.  
Naruto sembla séduit par une petite chaumière chauffée, dont l'enseigne annonçait en grosses lettres rouges « RED HOME ». Une fois passé le seuil, il la déposa sur le plancher en bois, en prenant bien soin qu'elle tienne sur ses jambes. Il la conduisit jusqu'à une table à l'arrière de la boutique, doucement éclairée par une légère lampe tamisée. L'endroit était parfaitement convenu à leur rencontre si exceptionnelle.

Assise devant son thé aux arômes fruités, la jeune dame Inuzuka se sentait bien mieux. En face d'elle, le regard perdu dans le vide, son sauveur attendait patiemment qu'elle se remette de son expérience pour le moins éprouvante.  
Hanabi n'était pas égoïste, loin de là, mais comment aurait-elle pu comprendre la relation qui unissait Naruto & Ino ? Si bien qu'elle prit son mutisme comme un trait de caractère, et préféra en rester là. Pourtant, dans la tête du blond, un grand chaos semait la pagaille alors que sa vie toute entière avait basculé dans l'horreur. En plus de ne pas avoir réussi à la protéger, il n'avait en ce moment même aucun moyen pour la retrouver. Il était terrorisé à l'idée qu'on puisse ne serait-ce que la toucher. Tout son corps se crispait en émettant cette suggestion pourtant hypothétique.  
Cependant, et à son grand désarroi, le visage de la jeune femme ne cessait de l'attirer. Ses grands yeux gris se mariaient magnifiquement avec la blancheur de sa peau, faisant ressortir son épaisse masse de cheveux bleutés et emmêlés. Elle avait cette expression de détermination franche et ambitieuse, comme si elle connaissait de la vie toutes les supercheries, et que surtout, elle était précisément capable de les éviter. Il était séduit par la maturité d'un visage aussi enfantin. Ses lèvres pâles paraissaient même l'appeler.  
Il remarqua qu'elle était l'exact contraire d'Ino.

- Qu'es-tu venu faire là-bas ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle buvait sa dernière gorgée.

Ils s'étaient tutoyés instantanément.

- J'ai entendu parler de l'attaque sur la maison... Kiba refusait de revenir, mais il n'a pas pu me retenir.

- Tu ne réponds pas à la question.

Elle posa ses yeux calmes sur lui. Lui révélerait-elle les méandres de la passion qu'avait inspiré le beau Nara ? Pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'imaginer ce feu dans ses reins, cette chaleur au bout de ses lèvres, et toute cette confusion adoratrice ? Probablement que non, il était si jeune encore... Hanabi fixa encore le jeune homme, touchée par tant d'innocence. Par tant de force et de conviction. Et pendant une seconde à peine elle voulut être celle qui hantait ses pensées tourmentées.

Sasuke avait fait le choix de l'installer comme une princesse, bien au chaud dans une chambre pompeuse au dernier étage d'un grand manoir, protégée par de vaillants gardes présents jours et nuits. Depuis leur voyage dans l'avion, où elle était restée assise et prostrée, il n'avait pas eu le courage d'affronter son regard innocent, tant il se sentait coupable de son malheur. Seulement, le désir enflait dans ses hanches et il était de plus en plus difficile de contenir cela.  
Il avait besoin de s'abandonner. Il entra dans la pièce presque timidement, en poussant délicatement la porte du bout des doigts - ce qui était parfaitement inhabituel chez lui.  
Au premier abord, il ne la distingua pas de toutes les parures. Elle se trouvait pourtant bien là, assise à même le tapis, ses petits yeux bleus ancrés dans le ciel étonnamment clair de Vienne. Il ne désirait pas lui faire peur, si bien qu'il s'annonça avant de faire un pas de plus. Elle se retourna vers lui, gracieuse et chuchota de son adorable voix :

- Allez-vous me libérer ?

Il esquissa un sourire doux, touché par ses paroles enfantines prononcées si mélodieusement. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, et sa main s'égara le long de sa joue, venant apprécier les contours ronds de son visage.

- Non, mon ange. Ino ne chassa pas les doigts qui s'aventurèrent sur son cou neigeux.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle, pourquoi suis-je ici ?

- Ma douce, le monde veut forcément du mal à un être aussi pur que toi. Je me donne comme mission de te protéger.

Et il s'avança encore, alors que sa main baladeuse contournait la petite épaule effrayée de la blonde. Il la sentait trembler sous son contact, incertaine encore de ses gestes. Pourtant, pensa-t-il, tu sembles très bien comprendre mes sombres desseins. Elle détourna la tête dans un sanglot annonciateur de sa résignation : elle cesserait les questions.  
Sasuke approcha ses lèvres, qu'il posa doucement sur son cou. Sa main encore libre caressa le genoux frissonnant et remonta tranquillement, emportant avec elle la fine robe dentelée, pour dévoiler subtilement la cuisse tant désirée. Cuisse qu'il agrippa avec ferveur pour attirer la jeune fille contre lui.  
Ino n'aurait pas du pousser ce cri. Ivre de passion folle, Sasuke l'entendit comme un appel à l'amour. Il se jeta sur elle, et la dévora.


End file.
